violet spring's
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: NO HURTFUL REVEIWS OR GO AWAY
1. violet spring's

It all started a month ago

A new day in violet spring's Harry and Hermione potter were having their first child. They lived in sonny shadow's.(made violet spring's and sonny shadow's up ha)really it was so sonny Susan Zone was sweating like hell and so was Lucy Zone and their mum Sunny who was 49. Susan had brown hair with freckle's she was 18 and Lucy was only 10 who loved Harry and Hermione to pieces. she had brown hair too and freckle's Harry had black jet hair and well all the same stuff and the same with Hermione but they both had the ring on. It will be a very sad story some of it at lest and the rest family but it is very short so here it will start.

Violet: Hey Harry

Harry: Hey Violet how are you

Violet: good you

Harry: fine how is sunny and Victoria

Violet: good how about Hermione and Ron

Harry: well Hermione is so upset and Ron weird

Violet: why is Hermione sad and Ron weird

Harry: Ron is weird because well Hermione and my baby has died and is just feeling odd and now you why Hermione is sad well

Both: baby is dead

Harry: violet we have to stop doing that

Violet was just about to say something when Hermione came in looking as happy as ever

Hermione: Harry guess what I just fond out

Both: what I thought you were upset Hermione

Harry: Violet

Hermione: well I do not know why you said that but me and Harry have baby girl if you are wondering why it is alive is because the one that died had a twin girl

Harry and Violet: wow how the hell did that happen Hermione

Harry: Violet again wait back on the subject how did that happen Hermione

Hermione: um well no clue but I was thinking we could call her Lilly Mary Potter(I know it is a stupid name but Mary leopard was Hermione's mum I will tell you about how it happened in the rest of chapter 2)

Both: why that name

Harry: violet

Hermione: well it is after both of are mum's k

Both: oh

Harry: right violet I'm going to let that one slide okay

Violet: okay

Hermione: well why do you keep doing that

Harry: it is a cousin thing

Violet: yeah Hermione jean potter


	2. Violet's big day

Violet's big day

In Violet's world it was hard to keep up in her life. She was now 15 and she was so bright. She loved seeing Hermione and Harry when she came home. She loved seeing Lilly Mary Potter. ( that is her name ) when she was born Violet was 14. She was 1 year and 9 months old and 2 days and 3 hours. It was summer now and Hermione and Harry were so hot it was like stepping on the sun but you don't die. Well I don't know what to put so I'll just stop talking now bye.

" Hiya" Harry said sleepily

" hey" Violet said" sorry morning" Violet said

" Violet " he said

" you me to look after Lilly don't you Harry James Potter to give Hermione Jean Potter some rest" she said

"yeah and don't do that so your alright with looking after her" he said as Hermione came In and said

"who's doing what with Lilly" she asked Harry

" Violet said she would be happy to look after Lilly Mary Potter" he said to her

" what my baby is not going to be with me" she said very scared

" Hermione what are you so worried about I know you like pen and paper you want to go out but you love Lilly so much you are so scared to leave her with a 15 year old girl. 15 year old girl not 5 or 50 " he said to a very scared Hermione who was now strangling Lilly

" Hermione you are killing Lilly" Violet said

" oh mummy is so sorry Lilly" Hermione said sweetly

" I would hate to be Lilly at the minute" they all said

" Hermione Potter" they said

" what" she said

" you bleeding" Harry said

What will happen next.


	3. the real story

The real story

"Hermione Potter" they said

" what" she asked

"your bleeding" Harry said

But she wasn't

"I'm not" Hermione said confused

" what is that ketchup then" Violet said

" no it is Lilly's blood" Harry said

" how do you know" Hermione asked

" because she is bleeding on you leg's" Violet said as Harry picked her up.

"see Hermione" Harry said to her to answer her Question

" she is hurt" Violet said sweetly as Harry kissed Lilly's arm as it stopped bleeding.

" Lil's are you okay" Hermione said sweetly too Little sweet Lilly as she looked at Harry sweetly. He knew she wanted something and he was right she wanted to talk to him and he said to Violet:

" can I have a min with Hermione" he asked her

She just nodded her head.

"what do you want Hermione potter" he said to her

" I want another baby like Lilly she is so sweet" she asked Harry James's potter sweetly.

" okay but under 1 rule and listen to me" he said to Hermione potter

" what is the rule" Hermione asked

"well first we have to see Carly with Sam and Freddie" He and Violet said

"Violet can you hear us from the bedroom because. if you can you have ears like 15 bat's because …..just…wow. you can hear for this height just wow Violet Potter wow." Harry and Hermione said together

"yes I can hear you and Sunny and Lilly are both fine Hermione jean worry pot".

As they walked down they said

" Violet you know Freddie Carly's friend we have seen and heard him talk about you and we have herd you talk about Freddie and we think that you like him but not like a friend as something different. he has said he want's to be your boyfriend. it might and just may be like me and Hermione's stage. We want you to be happy so we were like thinking you like to go on a date with Freddie and Hermione will tell you rest." Harry said Quickly

"well Harry has tolled you the story but he got it right but wrong. what he was trying to tell you is we set you on a date with Freddie." Hermione said slowly to Violet

" yeah Violet" Harry said

" you set me on a date with Freddie." Violet let a jump for joy as she said it so slowly you could not hear what she said.

What will happen on chapter 3.


End file.
